1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermocouples and mountings therefor and more particularly to a thermocouple which is employed in a location which is exposed to the elements and in which the combustion is out of doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thermocouples for measuring the temperature at a location exposed to heat are well known and have been supported in various ways including pipes with the junction of the wires of dissimilar metals exposed at the end of the pipe.
No wholly satisfactory provisions have heretofore been made to mount a thermocouple in a location where the temperature responsive junction is exposed not only to combustion but also to sun, wind and rain.